Vacation Before Baby
by jes88
Summary: Mulder gets suspended from work. Scully suggest they get away for a few days.


Title- Vacation Before Baby

Author- Jessie

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I do NOT own these characters!!!

* * *

"Mulder, What the hell were you thinking? Do you realize you could have gotten two police officers killed? You're lucky to be alive. Mulder I have no choice but to suspend you without pay for at least six weeks."

Mulder nodded and exited Skinner's office. After packing his things he headed home to his pregnant wife, who is on maternity leave and awaiting the birth of their first child. When Mulder got home he dropped his briefcase and sat on the couch.

"Mulder, what are you doing home so early?" Dana Scully said, sitting next to him.

"Hi, sweetheart." he leaned in for a kiss. "You remember my weekend case. Well I got in a little trouble."

"Oh, no Mulder. How bad?"

"Six week suspension."

"Oh Mulderrrrrr." Scully sighed. "Well, at least you can't get in anymore trouble until the baby is born."

"Ah Scully, can't I stay with your mom?" Mulder faked a whine.

Scully smacked his arm, laughing. "No, you have to stay. I have an idea. Let's go to the cabin for a couple of days. Have a vacation before the baby comes."

Mulder nodded. "That's a great idea, sweetheart. Let's do that."

"Great. So, how mad was Skinner?"

"Really mad."

"I don't want to know what you did because I might get really mad at you."

"Yeah, and that's not good for the baby." Mulder rubbed her belly. "How is our baby?"

"Restless." Scully sighed. "It's getting cramped in there. Can't find a comfortable spot. Truth be told all this rolling around is making me nauseous."

Mulder smiled and leaned in to kiss her belly.

"Alright, little one. Daddy is home. Come on Scully I had to get up early to get my ass chewed out by Skinner. I need a nap and I'll massage your back since I know it has to be killing you with all the activity."

"You know me too well." Scully smiled.

She held out her hand to be assisted to her feet. He grinned and helped her up. Her eyes widened as the baby protested. Mulder put his hand on her.

"He doesn't like me to sit for too long."

"Obviously not, doesn't that hurt?"

"Course it does, but it's a good hurt."

Scully moaned as Mulder massaged her sore back. The knots in the muscles melting away. When she finally fell asleep Mulder wrapped himself around her, his arm lay across her belly, falling asleep himself.

Mulder woke up to Scully packing. Mulder blinked the sleep out of his eyes and smiled. Not only was she packing but as she walked back and forth Mulder could swear she was trying very hard not to waddle but was unsuccessful although he would never tell her that. Scully looked up to see him smiling.

"What?" she smirked.

Mulder shook his head. "Nothing." he smiled. "Are we all packed?"

"Almost, so get your cute butt out of bed. Naptime is over." she smiled, leaning over for a kiss.

Mulder got up and made his way to the bathroom. Since the trip was only three hours away and it was two o'clock in the afternoon both Mulder and Scully decided to leave. Scully called her mother and then they left.

Once they arrived, Mulder tried to bring in their stuff but Scully insisted on helping him. After bringing in their suitcases Mulder and Scully began to bring in the food they bought. Mulder brought in the last bag and set it on the counter. Scully was emptying the other bags when she gasped.

"You okay?" Mulder asked quickly, worried.

"You know who's awake."

Mulder's hand caressed her belly and his eyes widened at the activity he felt.

"Why don't you go lie down, put your feet up."

"I'm not an invalid, Mulder."

"Tell me you're not tired."

"Well yes I'm tired. I'm carrying thirty extra pounds in a very awkward way, that doesn't mean…"

His lips silenced her and then he turned her towards the bedroom. Scully stuck out her tongue at him and continued to the bedroom. Mulder chuckled and continued to put the food away.

When Mulder finished in the kitchen he headed to the bathroom, lighting every candle he could find and filled up the bathtub. He then went into the bedroom to find his wife who was unpacking their suitcases.

"Strip."

"Excuse me."

Mulder smiled and walked up to her. He put his arms around her waist, hands on her belly. "Bath time."

"Ohh, well in that case, would you like to help me?"

* * *

Mulder and Scully were sitting in a hot bathtub. The smell of lavender from the bath soap and the only light that filled the room were from candles lit around the tub and sink. Mulder was massaging Scully's sore shoulders and neck. Scully just laid back into her husband, enjoying the sensations of the warn water and Mulder's magic fingers that made her muscles and bones melt to his touch. Inside her, the baby seemed to enjoy it too for it had settled down and had fallen asleep. Scully shut her eyes on the verge of joining her unborn child in slumber land but Mulder's voice stopped her.

"When is our next appointment for the baby?" he mumbled into her ear.

"Next Wednesday." she answered.

"What's going to happen?"

Scully opened her eyes and smiled. She was at awe at the fact that he was so interested in the baby.

"Kathy is going to check the baby's weight and length and make sure everything is ok. Just make sure there won't be any surprises when the birth comes around."

"That's a good idea. So baby doesn't give mommy and daddy a heart attack before we even see her." Mulder stated, laying a hand over his wife's belly.

Scully smiled, putting her hand on top of his. The baby kicked as if to answer their comments.

"I don't know Mulder, your genes are surprising or unrepentant. I would not be surprised if this baby did something out of the ordinary."

"That's true. I was surprised when I got a certain redhead into my bed." he smiled.

Scully turned her head to look into his eyes.

"That wasn't surprising. That was just you being you." she answered, bringing his head down to hers for a kiss.

Mulder broke the kiss. "I guess that's a good thing cause I was about to come at you nude with cool whip all over me and declare my love to you." he smiled.

Scully pushed his face back. You're disgusting Mulder. I should have never let you reproduce." she grinned, bringing his face back to hers.

When the kiss broke Mulder and Scully starred at each other.

"I think it's time to get out of here. I'm starting to look like a prune."

"A beautiful prune I'll add."

Getting out of the bathtub Mulder and Scully put on their pjs and clean up the bathroom. When they finished they headed for bed. Scully sat down on her side of their bed. Mulder watched as she arranged the pillows around her, one wadded and bunched at the base of her spine, another wedged length-wise between her knees. She looked at him.

"Set?" he smiled.

She snarled at him. Mulder settled in next to her and they feel fast asleep.

* * *

"Mulder, what are you doing?" Scully asked sleepily, waking up and running a hand through her husband's hair under the blanket.

"Trying to connect to my child." he answered.

"By reading a copy of the Lone Gunman's paper." she questioned.

Mulder moved up and popped his head out from under the blanket next to her.

"Well, I can't pronounce half of those words in your medical books." he said, giving her a kiss.

Scully chuckled, laying her hand on top of his which was on top of her belly.

"So, what's on our list for today?"

"I thought we'd have a picnic."

"Oh Mulder, that's a wonderful idea."

"Great. I'll get everything ready while you get dressed and ready." Mulder stated giving her a kiss.

* * *

"Mulder, there's no room. You eat it."

"I'm not eating for two."

"Well, we're both full so forget it."

"Feisty broad."

"Broad is the word."

Scully looked down at her huge belly and shook her head.

"You're beautiful and you know it." Mulder said, leaning to kiss her.

Mulder laid his hand carefully on her and began kissing her stomach.

"He's been quiet today."

"Shhh! Don't spoil it. He was active enough this morning, thank you."

Mulder grinned and curled up around his wife.

"It's so beautiful out her." Scully said, closing her eyes as the wind blew through her hair.

"Yeah, it is."

"I really don't want to leave."

"Why can't we stay longer?"

"Mom wants me back for the baby shower. Tomorrow is the only day Tara will be able to come."

"I don't have to hang out with your brother, do I?"

Scully chuckled. "No, I don't think so."

After a half an hour Mulder and Scully headed inside the cabin. Packing their things they headed on home, promising to return to their cabin. They were grateful to get out of their heads for awhile and spend some time together before the baby comes. Now they were headed home to await for the arrival of their newest addition.


End file.
